Various antimicrobial materials and coatings are known. In fabrication of an antimicrobial plastic product, a single biocide may be added to a plastic resin which may then be blended, melted and molded or extruded into the final product. In fabrication of a fabric having antimicrobial properties, a single biocide (which may be a well-known biocide or a biocide which is currently in research, such as a fullerance, for example and without limitation), may be added to a fabric substrate by foaming, padding or spraying. In fabrication of ionic antimicrobial agents (such as silver ions, for example), the ions may be embedded in a zeolite structure. Recent developments in nanotechnology have enabled embedding of silver ions in various materials such as fabric and plastic, for example. During the preparation process, silver nanoparticles may be immobilized on fibers using the layer-by-layer deposition method. This step may involve dipping or treatment of the fibers in various solutions.
The antimicrobial efficacy of an antimicrobial coating may be limited by the use of a single type of antimicrobial material in the coating. Moreover, the mixing of various antimicrobial agents in a resin may neutralize or precipitate the agents, possibly resulting in a less potent antimicrobial coating or structure than would be attained using a single antimicrobial agent. Combining of multiple types of antimicrobial materials in a selected pattern on a surface of a structure or in a coating, and optimization of the geometric parameters of the pattern, may optimize the antimicrobial efficacy of the antimicrobial materials.
Therefore, an antimicrobial coating deposition method and structure is needed in which the geometric parameters of a pattern of antimicrobial materials in a coating may be controlled at multiple scales of magnitude to optimize the antimicrobial efficacy of two or more of the antimicrobial materials in the coating.